Milkshake Mania
by WritingRowlet
Summary: May wants icecream, so she drags Brendan with her to go get some. Thing is, she doesn't quite approve of Brendan's choice in treat, a milkshake. Cue fussing and whining that leads to an accidental kiss! *Hoennshipping* *Fluffy*


**Still don't understand Pokemon money...**

"Brendan, it's hooooot," May whined from her beach chair. She put her sunglasses down and had Tropius stand over her to shield her from the sun. The pokemon nudged her head asking for a rub. She obliged, teasing that they shouldn't spoil him so much.

"What do you want me to do? I can't make it snow or something!" Brendan commented. "Want Swampert to spray you?" he laughed, crossing his arms and leaning over the girl.

"Noooo!" May giggled. "We should get icecream!"

"Icecream? Really?" Brendan snickered. "Shouldn't we be training?" They had brought out some of their rock types to practice in the sand since Brendan had caught a Graveller that wasn't very fond of squishy ground.

"Training sounds boring right now! And besides, we can do that whenever we want!" May got up and stretched, "I'm going to go change back to my clothes. You can train, but me and Blaziken are going to get icecream."

"You're not leaving me behind!" Brendan shouted once May was several feet away. He jogged back to her side after returning their pokemon to their balls. "I guess icecream wouldn't hurt."

* * *

The two went into town after about half an hour of changing since Sceptile decided to get out of his pokeball and take off with Brendan's shorts before the boy could get them on. May teased the boy endlessly on the walk, shoving his shoulders and warning him to keep his pants up. Brendan fussed at her and told her to stop picking on him, but it didn't really help. They came up to a street vendor who was selling Miltank icecream.

The icecream man was large and jolly with a combover to his hair and a handlebar mustache that was gray at the edges. He had glasses on the edge of his nose that were very large and circular, shining in the bright sunlight. He greeted the two teens with a large smile and asked, "So what can I do for you two today?"

"Can I have a cookies'n'cream cone, please?" May requested.

"Coming right up!" The man scooped up to large spoonfuls of the icecream into a cone and handed it to May with several napkins. She paid him the 500 Poke due and turned to the side so Brendan could order.

"Vanilla milkshake, please?" Brendan asked as he scanned the menu. The man started up the milkshake maker happily, humming as the machine whirred.

"Vanilla milkshake!" May fussed, "You should've gotten something, I don't know, better!" Brendan stuck out his tongue before handing over the money for his treat and taking the Styrofoam cup and spoon. They said their thanks and started walking around the town, May still fussing about Brendan's choice in icecream treat. "You would make a snorunt cry if it saw that."

Brendan rolled his eyes with the spoon hanging from his lips. "It's just a milkshake, May," he mumbled.

"Exactly! It's _just_ a milkshake!" May shouted, waving her half-eaten cone in the air. "If we were _just_ trainers, we wouldn't have beaten Team Magma or Team Aqua! Live a little, Bren!"

"Yeah, yeah," Brendan waved the girl off with his spoon, "You just don't understand how great milkshakes are."

"It's just soupy icecream! It should be warm but it's not," May said dramatically, crossing her arms after tossing the rest of the cone in her mouth. She sucked on the waffle cone until it was soft enough for her to actually eat. "It can't be good," she said through the rest of her treat.

"Obviously you've never had one, then," Brendan said, holding back laughter at his strange best friend.

"I have too! Lots of them! I just don't like them because it's not _right_!" May explained, finally getting the rest of her icecream down. "I will never understand why somebody thought they were a good id-oomf!"

Brendan stuck his spoon in May's mouth, effectively quieting her and forcing some of the milkshake in her mouth. "It's not that bad, eh?" he snickered, choosing to ignore the glare sent his way.

May spat the spoon back into Brendan's hand. She pulled a pout and looked away from him. The last thing she wanted to do was admit that the milkshake was good. Brendan rolled his eyes at her drama and continued eating until the treat was gone. He threw away the cup and announced that it was gone so May would look at him again.

"I can't believe you were that mean," May whined.

"I wasn't being mean, you were!" Brendan laughed. "And you can't tell me it was the most disgusting thing you've ever eaten. That has to be Slowpoke tails," he fussed at the girl who continued to pout.

"I couldn't tell you if it was any good, I was too focused on being mad at you for being so mean," May said.

"Well, then we can get you one all for yourself," Brendan resolved. He took May's hand and started pulling her back in the direction they came from and only released it when he knew she wasn't going to leave.

"I don't want one!" May yelled, groaning when Brendan ignored her. Brendan wasn't letting this go, for whatever reason he was so determined to make her like milkshakes.

From behind, a skitty and a pichu ran toward the pair in their play. Skitty crashed into May's legs and Pichu smashed against the backs of her knees. May lost her balance and fell forward, only yelping to Brendan to help her before it happened. Brendan turned to see what happened to May when she started coming closer really quickly. He snapped a hand out to catch her from falling, catching her by the side. His other hand decided to rest itself on her outstretched hand when their eyes locked. May's look was filled with fear, either from the near-fall or from the position she was in, which looked very much like Brendan just dipped her on the sidewalk. Brendan couldn't help but think she looked quite cute at that moment. He also couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

Wait, what?

His eyes shot open when he realized what he had just done. May's fear-filled eyes were wider than before and filled with tears.

"M-May, I'm sorry!" Brendan apologized, righting them and stepping away several feet from the girl. "I-I didn't mean to!"

Suddenly, a grin broke out on May's face. She blinked away her tears and stepped closer to Brendan, kissing his cheek before stepping back to his left side. "If that was a trick to make me like the taste of milkshakes, I hate you. If that was because you like me, well maybe I hate you a little less," she nudged his shoulder teasingly. Brendan's face went bright red and he looked away from her. "Awww," May giggled, poking his cheek.

"Don't!" Brendan whined and swatted her hand away. "Meanie," he pushed against her shoulder and looked at her with an evil grin on his face. "Milkshake time."

"Oh, come on!" May groaned. Brendan took her hand and started dragging the girl back toward the icecream cart. "I will kiss you again if you don't make me do this!"

"Tempting, but no."

And from an alley, two little pokemon sighed in relief. They were getting fed up with listening to those two trainers quarrel about nothing.

 **So, for a first attempt writing these two, how did I do?**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
